BOOK 15, THE TEMPORAL WAR
by a ship nerd
Summary: anybody hate how book 15 ended? Instead of trying to just making a new ending. i figured i would just go in a brand new direction, and remake the entire book. I OWN NOTHING BESIDES WHAT I CHANGE AND I ALSO OWN ARYN!
1. summery

Summery

In this last chapter in the great saga of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole the Striga and Nyra join together to conjure a deadly spell. One that could permanently change the course of history... literally.

With their combined knowledge of Hagscraft, the two plan on going back in time to warn their past selves and destroy all the guardians had done to keep the kingdoms of owls safe.

The band make a fate full decision to follow them. Now, with the help of their new friend, Ayra, they must go back and stop Nyra and the Striga for the last time...

This time, their very existence is at risk.


	2. prologue

Prologue

The full moon finally rose high enough for its light, its silvery light, to shine in its full radiance into the cave. It reflected off the ice that made up the cavern embedded in the Ice Narrows. The Ice Narrows were a gate way almost to the Northern Kingdoms from the Southern Kingdoms and vise versa.

In that cave, the shadows from 2 owls reflected off the icy walls. Was he imagining it? From where he was hiding, the small puffin could have sworn that one of the owls had been painted the same color as the sky.

 _I'm seeing sky everywhere._ He thought to himself.

It had seemed like that ever since he found that sky colored feather, he had become almost obsessed with it.

 _I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be here!_ The thought screamed in his head, a constant echo of distress. He had to clamp his orange colored beak hard to not say it out loud.

 _I am the youngest in a long line of stupid birds,_ he reminded himself as he tried to squeeze harder, further into his hiding place, a narrow crevaes that he could barely fit into. _I wish I could grow thinner ike owls do when they get scared,_ he thought for indeed, he had barely been able to squeeze into where he was now.

At least the moonlight couldn't reach him, but it probably was the only thing keeping him hidden.

Dumpy, who would have been Dumpy the fifteenth if puffins could count, felt that what was going on in this cave was dangerous. _I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not sure how I know that this is dangerous but I do. I'm not_ that _stupid!_

No. compared to other birds, specifically other puffins, he was not stupid at all. Most puffins usually only thought about one thing…

Fishing.

They were expert divers, they could and would dive almost effortlessly into freezing cold waters of the Northern Kingdoms. The could return with a dozen or more capelin alighted in their beaks. Usually enough to feed all the mouths of their family.

But this was as efficient as puffins ever got in terms of anything. If it isn't fishing, the birds were known to be quite clumsy and stupid. That factor intertwined with flying. Yeah, they weren't the most graceful flyers, they were more reckless, and everything else on the ground was done in a most haphazard fashion.

When Dumpy found the the sky colored feather everyone, his parents, sisters and brothers all told him it was white. The reason simply was that puffins only knew 3 colors. Black, white, and orange, the color of their beaks. Because of this, no other colors existed in their small minds, and their small minded worlds. It was because of this he simply called it sky. A sky colored feather. It had intrigued him, but now, an owl with that colored feather had arrived… and he was terrified.

Dumpy knew of a back tunnel leading out into the cave. So when he heard the owls coming, he had gone back around just to have a peek.

So now, squashed in this tunnel, rather uncomfortably at that, he listened.

Right now it wasn't the sky-feathered owl that frightened him. It was instead the other one, the other owl that he guessed was a barn owl.

He couldn't confirm this simply because the owl, that he supposed was a female because females usually were larger than males, had her back to him.

That much he knew.

The she-owl had just hung something metal on a spir of ive.

It wasn't battle claws…

Dumpy had seen battle claws, and this metal would have had no chance of fitting on talons of any kind.

The she-owl finally turned to his general direction, at least enough for him to see her face. What he saw made his heart stop.

The full moon reflected into the ice cave. The light shown on the owl's face but it didn't look like a face. It looked more like a landscape. To him anyway. There were featherless patches, the skin on the left side was puckered, it lead to into dark red bubbles of flesh.

Her eyes had a dark, evil, and sinister glare. To top it all off, a scar ran diagonally down her badly mauled face.

"So, now you see me," the barn owl said to the sky-colored owl in a ragged, harsh voice. The voice sounded just as torn and mangled as the face looked. "I don't frighten you?"

"Maddame, your face is one of glory and valor. It inspires."

"Mind you, I don't try to hide it. After the battle in the sixth kingdom, I decided t o wear the mask as a tribute to my dead mate kludd. It was forged from the remains of the very one he once wore."

She stepped up closer to the sky-colored owl and flipped her head so that it was almost upside down. Now her eyes captured the reflection of the full-shine moon so that they no longer looked like the black pearl eyes of a barn owl. The instead hovered like 2 miniature moons within the charred landscape of the cratered face.

This owl… No, this creature didn't even look like an owl, let alone a barn owl. Dumpy's stomach was in turmoil. Nausea swelled in his gut, as if the fish he had eaten earlier were swimming back up from his stomach. He clamped his beak shut. This was no time to throw up!

"I think, dear Striga, we might be able to do business."

"I agree, madame."

"Madame General," the Barn Owl corrected.

"Yes, Madame General, I think that we could do business. I know a great deal about the ember you seek."

"Yes- Yes- of course," she replied slowly. "But tell me, what do you know about hagsfiends?"

 _Hagsfiends!_ The very word sent a horrified shock racing through Dumpy's very being. _Hagsfiends, I've heard that word somewhere, someplace. NO!_ The puffin once again corrected himself. _Not heard it, but_ knew _it somehow!"_ Deep within him- Dumpy closed his eyes, trying to remember- there was a dim recollection, a feeling of some sort, something from before his time, if that was possible. It was some kind of ancient horror, or terror. The source of this terror, it felt like to Dumpy might be here in the Ice Narrows, maybe in this very cave.

When Dumpy opened his eyes, he noticed that the sky-colored owl had wilfed. The barn owl glared.

"Now why have you wilfed on me like that?" She snapped harshly. She instantly flipped her head back to its normal upright position.

"Hagsfiends vanished nearly one thousand years ago," the blue owl said quietly.

"And you think they are gone forever?"

"Madame General, what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that nothing is forever."

"Please speak plainly, Madame General. I am no good at riddles."

"In 4 moon cycles."

"In 4 moon cycles, what?"

"It will be a long night, and a marvelous spell will be cast."

"Spell? What spell?" There was nervousness in the blue owl's voice.

 _Hagsfiends? Spells? That can't be good._ Dumpy thought. _It could mean a curse. Isn't that what a spell is? A curse?_

Nyra cocked her head. He eyes glinted darker than a moonless night. "There won't be on yet. But soon. She paused then continued. "If you could go back in time, and change anything you wanted, would you do it?"

The blue owl blinked. "Of course, who wouldn't if they had the chance?" But it's yoickish thinking. YOu can't go back in time."

"Who says?" Nyra asked. A smile darker than the glint in her eyes grew on her face and spread like a wildfire.

The blue owl blinked again, then frowned. "What do you mean 'who says'?" His voice had a twinge of disgust mixed in. "It's impossible!"

"Not as impossible as you might think. Especially with this," after those words left her beak, she uncovered the pages of some Daymare from long ago. Dumpy couldn't tell what the book was, but it frightened him. Sadly, because of the fear of the book, combined with the fact he didn't know what books were, he would completely forget about the book, and what the 2 owls said next. But he did check and remember this part.

"Where did you learn to read Krakish?" the blue owl asked surprised.

Nyra chirred slightly, then made the following statement. "It's easy to learn when you live in a place whose language is based off of Karkish. You are not the only one that found cracks in the Panqua palace. How should I put it? You must remember, I was taken for dead after the battle in which you helped defeat my forces. I was badly wounded, I had to recover some place."

"Not the Panqua Palace!"

"Surprised? It's large. There are secret chambers, dark hidey-holes. But most important, owls that could be easily Persuaded to do almost anything. Besides, you are the only blue owl I would ever trust. There is one thing we have in common, we are both eager for power!"

There was not much that Dumpy had understood about this conversation. But there were 2 things he did: This owl's color was blue and not sky, and something terrible was coming to this world… Not just to the Ice Narrows, or the Northern Kingdoms, but far beyond to the edge of the owl world.


End file.
